The Next Step XXX - Story 15 - Richelle, Michelle and Noah (S4)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Michelle helps Richelle and Noah with their duet *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 15

Richelle, Michelle and Noah

Studio B

Season 4 Episode 35

It was the day before the Next Step would return to Regionals and tensions were running high. Richelle and Noah were practising their duet in Studio B but due to the pressure, were struggling to relax. As the two young dancers continued to run through their routine, Michelle entered the studio to watch them. After they had finished, Michelle approached them to offer some advice.

"Fantastic routine guys", complimented Michelle, "but I think you both need to relax, your anxiety is showing in your dancing".

"How can we possible relax when Regionals is tomorrow?" cried Richelle, struggling with the pressure.

"Got any tips to help us relax Michelle?" asked Noah, curious to learn from the Next Step veteran. He had always had a crush on Michelle but since he was now in a relationship with Amanda, he was unable to act on his desires.

"Well", answered Michelle, "I do know one method for releasing stress that never fails". As she said this she pulled off her dance top revealing that she had no bra on underneath. Taking a step towards the stunned Richelle, she placed her lips on the younger dancer and began to passionately kiss her as Noah stood nearby, shocked at what was happening. Richelle, seizing the moment to act on her own lust for Noah, stuck one of her hands into Noah's underwear and grasped his growing cock. As Richelle began to jerk him off, Noah placed his hands on Michelle's tits, finally getting to see and feel the older dancers fabled breasts.

Richelle got on her knees as Noah's length continued to grow. Even in her wildest fantasies she'd never imagined it as long and thick as it was in reality. Wrapping her gold manicured fingers around his cock she continued to pleasure Noah's member. Meanwhile, Michelle had removed Noah's top and her own underwear and the two were now making out vigorously as Richelle jerked Noah off. Having Michelle's tits pressed against his chest was heavenly, and with his hands running along the blonde haired dancers back, Noah was having the time of his life.

"Are you ready to cum yet Noah?" whispered Michelle in his ear, just the sound of her seductive voice sending waves of pleasure through Noah's body.

"Almost", replied Noah, struggling to speak due to how erect he was. Richelle now placed his cock in her waiting mouth and proceeded to suck the tip of it, still keeping one of her hands on the base. Michelle's tongue continued exploring Noah's mouth as her hands felt Noah's athletic chest.

Noah let out a throaty cry as cum spurted out of his cock and into Richelle's mouth. The young dancer was caught unaware and some of Noah's seed dribbled down her chin and stuck to her dance outfit. Taking a second to compose herself, Richelle removed her clothing, allowing the other dancers to examine her exquisite body. Michelle was actually slightly jealous, as Richelle not only had large perky tits like herself, but also an ass that was built for cock. Her body was nicely tanned and her sexy face and manicured nails only served to heighten her attractiveness.

"Sit down Richelle", instructed Michelle, the other female doing as she was instructed. As Richelle spread her legs and presented her pussy, Michelle got on her knees and placed her mouth at Richelle's wet opening. Michelle's cunt was ready to be fucked and now that Noah's dick had once again become hard, he would be the one to satisfy Michelle's needs tonight. As Michelle used her glazed manicured fingers to open Richelle's folds, Noah roughly shoved his cock deep into her pussy. The older dancers cunt felt similar to Amanda's except not as tight, which was understandable after all the guys Michelle had fucked over the years.

Slipping two of her fingers into Richelle's young cunt, Michelle began to finger fuck her as Noah began to fuck her own pussy. Noah's technique was deep and fast, making sure to fill Michelle up with his full length before pulling away. As Richelle's entrance grew even wetter, Michelle began to lick it whilst her fingers continued their action. This felt amazing for Richelle, and as she fondled her large tits, she shut her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of another woman's tongue in her cunt. "I must try this again", thought Richelle, erotic thoughts of lesbian sex with the other girls of the Next Step filling her mind.

"God Noah!" cried Michelle, his cock consistently hitting the right spot in her cunt, " I'm about to cum!

"Me too!" exclaimed Richelle. The younger dancer came first, her juices spurting onto Michelle's face, Richelle letting out a gasp as she came. Michelle's pussy tightened around Noah's dick and her own warm, wet cum tricked out of her and downwards, some entering her asshole. As Noah pulled his dick out of her, Michelle smiled as she sucked Richelle's juice out of her drained cunt. But she wasn't done yet and grabbed her favourite toy, a bright pink ridged dildo, from her dance bag.

Manoeuvring herself into the optimal position, Michelle brought her own cunt next to Richelle's, pulling the other dancer towards her. Slipping the ends of the dildo into each of their pussies, the two began to grind against each other, the scent of sweat filling the room. Noah, entranced by what was going on in front of him just stood to the side, jerking himself off to the two naked women.

After a few minutes of scissoring with the dildo, the two girls came for the second time. Taking a moment to both suck some of the cum off the dildo, the girls were finally satisfied. There was just one last thing to take care of. Placing the dildo in her bag by the door. Michelle, joined Richelle on her knees as Noah rapidly masterbated to their already cum covered faces. Noah's cum landed on Michelle's lips, which Richelle tentatively licked clean, enjoying the taste of a mans cum for the second time.

As Richelle and Noah shared a quick kiss, Michelle went over to grab her clothes. However she did not notice Sloane grabbing the dildo from her bag, the dark skinned dancer wanting to use the dildo for her own fantasies at her first Regionals tournament tomorrow.

(Thanks for reading. This is another requested story which I hope meets expectations.

As I have said before, I will not be tackling stories featuring just two guys.

Keep the reviews and suggestions coming)

FanboyNerd1


End file.
